LAS ALAS DE LA LIBERTAD
by Suave boligrafo
Summary: Basado en el Spin Off "Ataque a los Titanes: Una Elección Sin Remordimientos", la historia trata sobre el pasado de Levi y sobre cómo Irvin Smith logra hacerlo ingresar en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Con la aparición de Farlan e Isabel, sus mejores amigos, daremos un vistazo al corazón del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.
1. Chapter 1

**LAS ALAS DE LA LIBERTAD**

**I**

"¿Por qué sueñan los soñadores?"

Eh aquí una cruel confesión, una vez más la legión de reconocimiento se encuentra en peligro de ser disuelta; cualquiera pensaría que las alas de la libertad que las tropas portan en sus uniformes son el máximo orgullo y esperanza de la humanidad, pero no es así, ello dice mucho de nosotros mismos, hemos elegido permanecer encerrados tras estos muros, con la ilusoria idea de seguridad que nos hace creer que nuestra prisión es un paraíso. La legión de reconocimiento guarda un profundo significado que la humanidad quiere olvidar, vivimos atrapados por los titanes.

* * *

><p>El comandante Keith, líder de la legión de reconocimiento analizaba un puñado de documentos al interior del carruaje, sentado frente a él, yacía el segundo al mando, un hombre joven de cabello rubio y mirada inexpresiva llamado Erwin Smith.<p>

-¿Podemos confiar en esta información Erwin?—preguntó el comandante sin alzar la vista.

-La obtuve del espía que Lobov infiltró en la tropa de reconocimiento, diría que es bastante confiable señor—respondió Erwin Smith con su mirada vacía. El clímax era bastante tenso, tanto, que aquellos documentos parecían pesar toneladas, el comandante Keith sentía que sus dedos rígidos cederían ante el peso de la verdad.

-Una facción del parlamento pretende acabar de tajo con las expediciones—una gota de sudor caía por la sien del comandante Keith, en la lista aparecían nombres de gente cercana al rey y comerciantes poderosos.

- Lobov desea desviar los recursos de las exploraciones, todo coincide con las demandas de los banqueros contra el gobierno—agregó Erwin.

-¿De verdad los burócratas sacrificarían el futuro de la humanidad para llevarse a la bolsa unos pesos?

-Sin duda… pero esta vez hay algo más, una señal, la extinción de la humanidad entrara a su fase final, aquellos que posen información privilegiada están desesperados por tomar todo lo que puedan—la voz solemne y ecuánime de Erwin era casi aberrante dada la gravedad de su contenido.

Keith cerró los ojos -Erwin, aunque soy tu superior siempre tuve la impresión de ser solo un peón para ti, que terrible—sonrió lastimosamente el comandante -te apreció tanto que me entristece, me pregunto ¿cómo puede un solo hombre cargar todo ese peso sobre su espalda?, ¿qué te mueve y te motiva?, ojala nunca llegue a saberlo, pare ser honesto me asusta imaginar que el mundo mece sobre una insignificante hebra, frágil, muy frágil… ahora solo resta saber si la "formación de exploración a larga distancia" que ideaste, ayudara a que la legión de reconocimiento recupere credulidad ante el parlamento y sigan financiando las exploraciones—el comandante Keith no alzó la vista hasta que llegaron a su destino, no se atrevía a ver de frente a Erwin porque aunque no podía ver sus propios ojos, sabía que estaban repletos de humillación ante la impotencia de saber que el peor enemigo del hombre era el propio hombre.

* * *

><p>Durante la reunión con el Comandante Supremo Dalliz Zacklay, se elogió el plan de exploración de Erwin, pues cambiaba totalmente el enfoque. La teoría tradicional se esforzaba en proponer esquemas de ataque coordinados contra los titanes, Erwin en cambio dio un giro completo al panorama al proponer que las expediciones debían esforzarse por evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con los titanes y reducir en un 30% el número de bajas, aumentando así el radio de exploración, utilizando una formación sectorial y un sistema de comunicación visual mediante véngalas. Como Erwin ya suponía incluso antes de entrar al despacho del comandante supremo, según palabras de éste último, la nueva estrategia no había sido obstáculo para las pretensiones de Lobov de eliminar del sistema a las tropas de reconocimiento.<p>

-El parlamento se reunirá en cinco días para deliberar sobre la disolución de las tropas de exploración—finalizó Zacklay.

Keith y Erwin salieron del edificio y una vez en el carruaje, el rubio tomó la palabra –cambiare la opinión de Nicholas Lobov antes de que el parlamento se reúna.

-¿Planeas usar métodos fuera de la ley?—el Comandante Keith tragó saliva.

-Por favor… no haga preguntas.

Keith firmo unos documentos y permaneció en silencio el resto del viaje.

"**Todo se reduce a esto, si perdemos, la humanidad se extinguirá, si ganamos, tendremos un poco más de tiempo"**

* * *

><p>En todo lugar germina la esperanza, incluso en la ciudad subterránea, sitio donde deambula la llamada escoria de la sociedad. Nadie hubiese imaginado que aquel sitio horrible, lleno de podredumbre y miserias, fuese donde germinaron los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad.<p>

**Isabel Magnolia** era una chiquilla imprudente de enorme sonrisa y simpático cabello rojo peinado en dos coletas. Poseía aquel extraño genio que se esconde bajo actitudes aparentemente torpes, como tropezar por la calle mientras se piensa en algo sumamente interesante.

**Farlan Church**, era un chiquillo castaño demasiado prudente para su edad, su buen juicio había sido clave en la supervivencia de los tres mejores amigos en aquel infierno.

**Levi**, era un misterio.

Isabel, Farlan y Levi eran los mejores amigos, y aunque nunca lo dijeron, se querían con todo el corazón. Se conocieron porque las circunstancias de la vida así lo impusieron, pero se volvieron una familia por voluntad propia. No vale la pena hablar mucho sobre su pasado, porque al igual que el de todos los habitantes de la ciudad subterránea, era muy triste e injusto; lo importante es su futuro y lo que significó para la humanidad.

El mayor anhelo del trío desamparado era salir de la ciudad subterránea, vivir en la superficie y tener una posición en sociedad, ser algo más que escoria, llevar una vida alegre y decente.

Su primer paso para lograrlo fue robar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales a la policía militar. Los tres tenían talentos de crueles criminales, pero Isabel y Farlan además poseían un enorme corazón lleno de bondad. Levi en cambio se comportaba de forma fría y calculadora, es por eso que solo sus dos amigos podían ver los cálidos destellos de felicidad que en ocasiones escapaban de los fríos ojos grises de Levi.

Practicaron día y noche utilizando solamente su instinto, cometieron fallos que les costaron moretones y algunas fracturas. Mas su voluntad indómita les indicaba un solo camino, seguir adelante, hasta que un día, por fin volaron.

Cuando la brisa del viento acariciaba sus rostros, se sentían más cerca de su objetivo.

Decir que Isabel, Farlan y Levi sabían volar, es en realidad muy apropiado, al no tener instructores ni manuales, habían hecho de los cables y el gas sus verdaderas alas. Se deslizaban entre muros y ventanas como ligeras hojas surcando sobre el viento, aprendieron por sí mismos y por ello la técnica se impregnó en su alma volviéndose parte de ellos, tan natural como caminar. Tenían algo que supera cualquier lección aprendida en un aula, una lección de vida, inspirada por el deseo y la necesidad de alcanzar sus sueños. En pocas palabras, dominaban el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales con tal maestría que solo podía compararse con los veteranos de guerra, y eran solo unos chiquillos.

El uso de equipo de maniobras tridimensionales por personas que no pertenecieran al ejército era un delito muy grave, incluso más grave que el tráfico de armas. Desde el momento en que la noticia de tres adolescentes que usaban equipo militar en la ciudad subterránea llegó a oídos de Erwin, nada volvería a ser igual para los tres amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>** Ansiaba muchísimo escribir sobre Shingeki no Kyojin, es un anime tan grande que me eriza la piel, cuando vi el tráiler de Shingeki no Kyojin <em>Gaiden<em>_: __Kuinaki Sentaku _no pude resistirlo más, y aquí estamos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO **

**II**

En el centro de la civilización protegida por el muro interior Sina existe una ciudad donde abunda la riqueza y reina la paz, bajo sus pisos en cambio, hay un sitio desolado, una ciudad subterránea al borde del olvido. Siempre me resulto curioso que el centro económico y político del mundo se cimentara sobre un lugar así, literalmente por encima de las cabezas de miles de desdichados. Quizá sea ese el significado de la inscripción "_lustrosas botas caminan sobre fango_" que un desconocido gravó en la torre del reloj.

Hubo un tiempo en que se pretendió vivir bajo suelo como plan de escape, no obstante, por razones desconocidas el plan fue cancelado y la ciudad oculta se convirtió en hogar de pobres refugiados y ladrones.

"…_Miles de refugiados se vieron obligados a trasladarse hacia la Ciudad Subterránea, al poco tiempo y por la increíble cantidad de gente, la comida empieza a escasear, por lo que muchos de los refugiados empezaron a robar para evitar morir de hambre, y aun la __Policía Militar__ duda en interferir…" PARA EL LECTOR: INFORME PRESENTADO POR EL DEFENSOR DE LOS TERRITORIOS DEL SUR DOT PIXIS A OCTUBRE/ 844_

* * *

><p>CIUDAD SUBTERRÁNEA<p>

-¿Titanes?

-Si

-¿Son tan aterradores como dicen?

-A saber

Farlan e Isabel observaban las ilustraciones de un viejo libro, al centro de la imagen aparecían dibujados los muros Maria, Rose y Sina, y en torno al muro exterior figuras de humanos desnudos con rostros monstruosos.

-¡Oi ustedes dos!, ¡hora de limpiar!—Levi llevaba atado un pañuelo sobre su nuca, guantes de latex y una escoba. Su voz recia e impaciente no cambiaria ni siquiera en situaciones cotidianas, pero aquella voz recia sonaba dulce a los oídos de Isabel y Farlan.

-Hahahahaha, ¡sin problema!—Isabel se incorporó de un salto y fue corriendo a buscar utensilios de limpieza.

Farlan colocó un mandil alrededor de su torso y un pañuelo blanco sobre su cabeza emulando a Levi–preparare la cena—sugirió mientras se encaminaba a la cocina mostrando su afable sonrisa, que era más discreta en comparación a la de Isabel, quien sabia adornar todo su rostro con una sonrisa repleta de dientes.

Acabada la cena, y con los pisos relucientes, los tres amigos tomaron su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para dar un recorrido por la ciudad.

El lugar era controlado de facto por grupos de pandilleros, y gobernado por una ley no escrita, la del más fuerte. En poco tiempo Levi adquirió fama inusitada entre los más terribles asesinos y maleantes.

Cada día era más difícil que aquellas cabelleras negra, roja y castaña pasaran inadvertidas; deambulaban por las calles principales con el rostro erguido y mirada de cazadores, sin procurar en ningún momento ocultarse en la intimidad de los callejones. Isabel tenía cara de malota arrogante, Farlan por su parte solía sonreír discretamente con expresión llena de confianza., y Levi diríase que su expresión era algo así como "si me tocas te mato"

Mientras inspeccionaban la periferia, un grupo de hombres los esperó en la contra esquina para emboscarlos. Enrique el carnicero, iba armado con un cuchillo para destazar reses, Chong el traficante de opio tenia lista una pistola Magnum Pfeifer-Zeliska, y detrás cinco malvivientes con bates de beisbol.

-¿Eres tu al que llaman Levi?—rugió Enrique interponiéndose en el camino.

- Si—contestó Levi con aires de indiferencia.

-Esta zona me pertenece, vengo a cobrarte el cargamento que quitaste a mis chicos—dijo Chong desde la distancia—son deudas que se pagan con sangre.

-Te preguntarte algo-dijo Levi mirando a Chong a los ojos -¿te gustaría aprender a comer con los pies?—un chorro de gas emano desde el cinturón de Levi, impulsándolo instantáneamente hasta Chong, y antes de que este pudiera sacar su Magnum, Levi le rompió los brazos utilizando una técnica paramilitar.

Los secuaces del traficante de opio no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, Isabel y Farlan los habían sometido. Solo quedaba de pie Enrique el carnicero; soltó su cuchillo y se arrodillo ante Levi tiritando y pidiendo por su vida como una rata acorralada –yo no quería, el jefe me obligo—decía.

En tanto Farlan ataba al resto, Levi se acercó al carnicero para arrancarle tres dientes de una patada –si no tienes agallas para morir, para empezar no vengas a retarme.

Los ganchos de los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales salieron disparados y los tres vándalos comenzaron su vuelo dejando atrás a sus atacantes. Mientras se deslizaban entre los edificios como acróbatas, en dirección a la armería para vender las piezas desmanteladas de las armas que quitaron al traficante de opio, Isabel tomo la palabra. -¿No sería más fácil vender la Magnum y la Cold?, deben valer buena pasta.

-Si vendemos las piezas por separado a distintas personas, por un lado ganamos algo y además desarmamos la ciudad, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es violencia—dijo Farlan.

-Pero los armeros pueden contactarse y ensamblar las armas—Isabel saco los dientes.

-Zopenca-la reprendió Levi –si prestaras más atención sabrías que no vendemos todas las piezas, nos aseguramos de desaparecer algunas, es muy peligroso ensamblar pistolas de buenas a primeras, todo lo que pueden hacer es fundir los metales y vendérselos a la policía militar, es como si entregáramos las armas a los policías, pero utilizando este método nos llevamos algo.

-No lo había visto de ese modo—se sorprendió la pelirroja.

-Es porque eres una zopenca perdida— sonrió Farlan lleno de satisfacción por coordinar ideas con Levi. Parecía aquello una especie de competencia no anunciada por quedar bien con el chico de cabello negro que iba al frente.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ¿Qué has dicho?, ¡ya verás Farlan!-gritó Isabel con dientes de tiburón. Una vez más tranquila, justo cuando se deslizó debajo de un puente dijo–es como ese viejo dicho de los limones, "si la vida te da limones has limonada", ojala encontremos la manera de tomar limones sin molestar a nadie.

-Que cosas tan interesantes dices Isabel, la pregunta es, ¿qué pasara cuando solo quede un limón?-cuestionó Farlan con cierto aire de sabiduría no confesa.

-Luchar-dijo secamente Levi, exactamente al mismo tiempo que Isabel respondía –ir a por manzanas-. Los sonidos chocaron en el viento, y al final, cada uno solo fue capaz de escuchar su propia respuesta.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la superficie, a las afueras de la muralla exterior Maria. Una aterradora circunstancia.<p>

Keith Shadis comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento tuvo que reconocer que pretender establecer una base miliar fuera de las murallas era muy optimista.

Los caballos sin jinetes corrían descarriados bajo las abrazadoras llamas de una hermosa tarde de verano, el vagón de suministros había sido aplastado por una criatura de trece metros de altura. El aire era putrefacción y llorar a los camaradas caídos era un lujo al que la legión debía renunciar.

-¡RETIRADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-un grito desesperado por salvar lo insalvable.

De la sofisticada tropa con años de entrenamiento solo quedaba un puñado de hombres y mujeres abrumados por la fuerza del enemigo, los titanes, para quienes no eran ni siquiera comida, sino sus innatas presas.

Mike intentó salvar a los novatos porque la noche anterior vio sus caras llenas de espanto y enojo, pero fue en vano, y lo que aquellos novatos aprendieron al final de sus vidas fue que el miedo que se siente bajo la cama no se compara con el sentido del miedo que se experimenta cuando has sido alcanzado por un titán. Tenemos miedo de cosas que no podemos percibir. Cuando las luces se apagan, se mira por encima del hombro el babeo de monstruos terribles listos para despojar a la carne de sus huesos, y cuando el soldado termina su entrenamiento sale para darse cuenta que esas pesadillas son reales.

Erwin Smith es perturbador en esas circunstancias, aquella hermosa tarde de verano, vio a su prometida en manos de un titán, Erwin tuvo la frialdad para entender que aquellos brillantes ojos que de noche sobresalen en un bosque, y bocas burbujeantes que suenan igual que el sonido de una babeo voraz, son como una profecía que dice "_es demasiado tarde_".

Así fueron las cosas.

Mientras los sobrevivientes regresaban al Distrito Shiganshina y eran recibidos por las campanadas, entre los soldados ya se rumoraba el sobrenombre que peso sobre Erwin toda su vida, "_el soldado sin sentimientos_".

Y el comandante Keith se estrujaba la mano contra el pecho entre abucheos de la multitud mientras rezaba, por favor Dios, al menos una vez, al menos una vez permite que el hombre gane una vez, solo una vez, solo eso, de lo contrario tanta muerte no valdrá para nada, ni siquiera entre nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>** Reli, Audrey Spirit, muchas gracias ñ_ñ<strong>

**** Espero que el capitulo fuese de tu agrado :D si te es posible compartir algún comentario conmigo seré realmente feliz, se que tú, que estás leyendo eres súper genial =P**


	3. Chapter 3

**ELECCIÓN SIN REMORDIMIENTOS**

**III**

**_"Debemos desafiar al enemigo y estar completamente preparados para perderlo todo" - de _Erwin Smith__**

-Neeeh, okasan, ¿podemos jugar fuera?-preguntó una niña de cabello crespo color rubio y corto hacia los lados.

-No Hitch, falta poco para que se oculte el sol, mejor mañana- negó su madre.

-Pero los otros niños siempre juegan hasta tarde, a veces no puedo dormir porque se escuchan sus gritos desde la calle.

La señora Catrina Dreyse miró por la ventana desde la cocina. El naranja del ocaso iluminaba la casa de frente, permaneció ensimismada aunque odiaba dejar volar sus pensamientos porque siempre la conducían a los terribles acontecimientos acaecidos fuera de los muros. Catrina fue en el pasado recluta de la legión de reconocimiento, ingresó a las filas al mismo tiempo que su hermana Catalina, incluso llego a pensar que podría ser divertido, hasta aquella primera expedición donde vio morir a su hermana en las fauces de un titán; le pasmó bastante que el prometido de su fallecida hermana, Erwin Smith, no hiciera nada para rescatarla, pero no podía culparlo, pues fue fue ella quien no pudo lanzar la véngala negra al ver al titán anormal acercarse desde el oeste, tuvo miedo, la pistola cayó de sus manos y rompió la primera línea. Pensó que su terror desaparecería al abandonar la legión pero no fue así, porque aunque Keith Shadis aceptó su dimisión, aun veía imágenes sangrientas reflejadas en el naranja del atardecer. Aun así, ¿qué culpa tenía la pequeña Hitch de todo eso?, se dijo a si misma, ninguna, por eso resolvió permitirle jugar con los otros niños hasta tarde.

-Tendremos cuidado-le sonrió Hitch mientras salía de casa tomada de la mano de su hermana aún más pequeña.

Catrina Dreyse vio alejarse a sus hijas mientras sus recuerdos se difuminaban.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la ciudad subterránea los tres amigos se dirigían con el último de los compradores cuando desde la oscuridad de un callejón los llamó una figura encapuchada. Levi e Isabel desaparecieron al instante, y solamente Farlan un jovencito de ojos color avellana, cabello castaño pálido, con un mechón que cruza su rostro; vestido con una camisa blanca de manga larga y unas botas, entró al callejón.<p>

-No negociamos con traficantes, es todo lo que tengo que decir-dijo Farlan con voz amable y serena.

-No soy traficante-el encapuchado descubrió su rostro y levantó las manos.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-dijo Levi amenazando al extraño con un puñal desde la espalda.

-Un benefactor-aquel hombre tragó saliva incrédulo ante la velocidad de Levi.

Levi hundió la punta del puñal en las ropas del extraño hasta atravesar ligeramente su piel, solo lo suficiente para hacer una cortada no mortal -solo un idiota dejaría vivo a alguien que localizó nuestra posición tan fácilmente, si no hablas con claridad acabare contigo aquí mismo.

-Tu reputación te precede Levi, no me extraña que la legión de reconocimiento vaya tras de ti, toma mi mensaje como un regalo del señor Nicolás Lobov, ayúdanos y les daremos cualquier cosa que deseen; dinero, mercancía, armas, lo que sea, incluso… una identidad y ciudadanía para que vivan en la superficie-una gota de sudor resbaló por el rostro del hombre regordete.

Desde el techo de un edificio contiguo, Isabel abrió los ojos y ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Farlan permaneció ecuánime porque sabía que esas cosas se tratan con seriedad -no es la primera vez que ofrecen algo así, nosotros mismos hemos vendido documentos apócrifos, ¿con quién crees que tratas?-mintió Farlan.

-No me estas entendiendo, esto es real, con el sello del mismísimo departamento de estado- dijo el extraño.

* * *

><p>Más tarde Farlan Church recibía del armero una bolsita de cuero llena de monedas.<p>

Levi estaba recargado contra una pared junto a la entrada de la tienda, con la mirada baja y la expresión oculta, mientras Isabel observaba perezosamente a los transeúntes desde el umbral de la entrada.

Fue entonces que Levi chasqueó los labios, y golpeó tres veces la pared de madera, en reacción, Isabel dejo escapar un chorro de gas y salió disparada a la izquierda, Levi a la derecha y en el interior de la tienda Farlan saltó por la ventana rompiendo estrepitosamente los vidrios a su paso. El armero quedó paralizado, no supo cómo o cuando, pero de pronto su tienda estaba invadida de soldados-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-reclamó el armero.

Un joven de cabello rubio, alto, labios gruesos y ojos verdes se acercó al mostrador. Al verlo, el armero dio un paso hacia atrás, en las capas de los soldados ondeaban las alas de la libertad, pensó que era el fin de su tienda, porque incluso en el bajo mundo, sabían que aquella legión era incorruptible.

-Smith el soldado sin sentimientos, Mike el rastreador-dijo el armero totalmente resignado -pueden juzgarme con sus leyes, pero el padre celestial, creador de los divinos muros, sabe que a pesar de que nos traten como basura, y nuestros actos sean considerados delitos, solo intentamos ganarnos la vida-el armero alzó las manos para dejarse esposar.

-No estoy aquí para arrestarte-dijo Erdwin - estas fuera de mi jurisdicción.

Hanji Zoe salió de la trastienda -¡Erdwin, una docena de cables de acero con timbal, y repuestos de ejes independientes!-gritó la mujer joven de estatura media, cabellera larga y castaña atada en una cola de caballo, de ojos grandes color café oscuro, y un par de anteojo.

-¿QUÉ HACEN?-gritó el armero al ver que Darius Baer-Varbrun y Hanji Zoe subían cajas enteras a una carreta varada en la parte trasera de la tienda -¿saben cuántas familias dependen de la venta de ese cargamento?, malditos profanadores de muros, ¡malditos sean!.

Erwin puso su mano derecha en el hombro del armero - hoy has hecho por la humanidad algo más que rezar.

* * *

><p>Isabel, Farlan y Levi se reunieron mientras volaban por los aires con sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales.<p>

-La Policía Militar, hahahahahahaha, bakkaaaas, nuca aprenden-se burló Isabel ante la magnificencia de su gran escape.

Levi pendía entre los edificios en silencio.

-A no ser que Lobov dijera la verdad y ellos sean-Farlan se mordió el labio.

**-FARLAN, ISABEL, ¡VAMOS!-**

Como si se tratara de un meteorito, una capa verde descendió desde lo alto a gran velocidad con dos cuchillas enormes por delante. Los tres amigos retrajeron los ganchos y dieron un giro de noventa grados para esquivarlo.

Volaron tan rápido como pudieron, pero no podían deshacerse de su perseguidor. Desde lo alto de un puente aparecieron tres figuras desconocidas que volaban con increíble habilidad.

-¡Separémonos!-ordenó Levi.

Isabel giró al costado derecho y Farlan al Izquierdo, mientras que Levi continúo de frente en dirección a la emboscada, pero no se abalanzaron con él, sino que se dispersaron para perseguir a Farlan e Isabel.

Levi dio media vuelta en el aire para ir tras ellos, pero otro meteoro humano salió desde las alturas para impactare contra él, Levi sacó su navaja para detener el impacto de las cuchillas. Fue entonces que pudo ver el rostro de su atacante, un hombre rubio de ojos verdes.

Otro hombre intentó amordazarlo por la espalda, pero Levi dio un salto de ciento ochenta grados hacia atrás para esquivarlo, y mientras flotaba, en fracción de segundos, cogió una de las cuchillas del cinturón de Mike.

Las espadas chocaron sacando chispas que parecían llamas. Mike y Erwin atacaban con furia, pero Levi los retenía y esquivaba, sus ojos eran los de un animal salvaje que ha sido acorralado, y entre la lluvia de espadazos, Levi cortó el dedo meñique de Mike, el dolor hizo que se distrajera y Levi lo lanzó de una patada en el estómago.

Solo quedaron Erwin Smith y Levi, frente a frente, salieron volando, surcando techos, ventanas, mástiles y lámparas, sus cuchillas chocaban en el aire como dos titanes estridentes anunciando el apocalipsis. Erwin rebanó una biga de madera porque Levi se agachó a tiempo, y Levi cortó un caballo en dos porque Erwin saltó lo bastante alto.

Cuando Levi por fin logró conectar una patada en la mano de Erwin, el segundo al mando de la legión de reconocimiento soltó involuntariamente su arma, pero antes de ser decapitado dijo -¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?.

Levi miró a su alrededor, había cuatro soldados de elite que dejaron caer de rodillas los cuerpos sometidos de Farlan e Isabel, amenazandolos con cuchillas que rosaban sus cuellos. Cerró los ojos luego de ver las caras tristes de sus amigos que le suplicaban con la mirada que escapase. Tiró su cuchilla y permitió que lo ataran.

Erwin se puso de pie y Levi de rodillas -¿dónde consiguieron el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales?-preguntó el primero.

Levi se quedo callado.

Erwin lo agarró con brusquedad del cabello y le dio un rodillazo en la cara que rompió la nariz de Levi, el sonido fue tan estrepitoso que más bien pareció romperle el cráneo -¿quién les enseño a operar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales?-cuestionó Erwin por segunda ocasión.

Levi tragó su propia sangre para que no lo vieran escupirla, y permaneció en silencio.

Erwin levantó la rodilla.

El rostro de Farlan daba lastima, Isabel comenzó a llorar y Hanji le quitó la mordaza.

-¡LO ROBAMOS A LA POLICÍA MILITAR!-gritó Isabel -¡POR FAVOR NO LO LASTIME!-suplicaba - aprendimos a usarlo por nosotros mismos.

Erwin se puso en cuclillas frente a Levi -tienes una voluntad inmensa, no tiene caso negociar contigo, así que lo diré fácil y rápidamente, únanse a la legión de reconocimiento y sus crímenes serán perdonados.

Levi fue invadido por la ira, un inconmensurable deseo de asesinar al hombre que estaba frente a él y la adrenalina en sus venas eran suficientes para impulsarlo a saltar e intentar destrozarlo de un cabezazo, pero entonces miro el rostros de sus amigos y tuvo que tomar una elección…

**-ACEPTO-**

* * *

><p><strong>**Reli, Audrey, agradezco su presencia n_n<strong>

**** Si te es posible, los comentarios me ayudan muchísimo como orientación **


End file.
